Levi
Levi is a playable character in Luminous Arc 3 and the main protagonist of the game. Before the game takes place, Levi is an orphan living at the Shelterhouse together with Lily and Glen. As a child he was the lone survivor of a Felicia attack on a certain village. He was found and raised by Instructor Valerie in the Shelterhouse. According to Valerie, being unable to use magic was always Levi's complex. Glen, who was his childhood friend and a rival, awoke his Magi power at least 3 years before him. Levi was constantly working on his swordplay to make up for it. In a cruel twist of fate, Levi's Magi powers finally awoke when Lily was killed, so even though his dream came true, he couldn't be happy about it. After awakening as a Magi Knight, Levi spent 3 months improving his magic affinity before joining Urgard Academy. After joining Urgard he was given a 6-Star Rank, became a member of the Urgard special course, and a member of Magus. He is the wielder of the Twin Lapistiers, which are located on both of his shoulders after the Transformation. Plot Levi is first seen training under the starry sky near the Shelterhouse. His friend Lily is trying to get his attention. They talk about what they want to become in the future and then Lily returns to the Shelterhouse. Levi hears a noise from his location and rushes back to the Shelterhouse to find it in flames, as Lily stumbles outside beckoning him to help the others from an attack from Felicia, a mysterious man with a scythe appears and cuts Lily down; and as of that moment Levi's Lapistiers shine and he awakens as a 'Knight of Magi'. Causing the mysterious man to withdraw in surprise, Levi then immediately begins to look at how Lily's shape is, Lily telling him the blow was mortal and she won't live long, she tells him to become a proper 'Knight of Magi' before she passes on, the scene ends to Levi calling out to Lily's name in sorrow. Moments later he runs into Instructor Valerie who came to check up on Levi. Personality Levi is a reckless adolescent. He has great confidence in his abilities that borders on cockiness, and he wishes to test his abilities against strong opponents. This is shown when he asks who the strongest person in Urgard is and demands other students to direct him to Glen. As a result, he sometimes looks down on those whom he thinks are 'inferior' to him. Despite this, he is exceptionally courageous and cares dearly for his friends. Levi wears his uniform in a 'unique' manner with no scarf and his blazer unbuttoned. His character quirk is being hungry all the time and often thinking about food. Levi's Room Levi's Room is located on the first floor of Urgard Dormitory. The main theme of his room is food (there are bread and apples lying around). There is also a sword on his desk and some books on the shelves, though Levi probably never reads any of them. You can interact with the bed to finish your free time earlier. Stats & Abilities Levi possesses the second highest Attack stat of all units in the game, surpassed only by Layla. He starts with average Speed, HP, MP, Defense and Technique but good Resistance. With an AO of 8 (later 9) and Move of 3 (later 4) he is a really versatile character, able to easily take on every kind of role in battle, be it Tank or Attacker. Levi is not to overestimated as he is not an exceptional front-line tanker unit. Instead try to get a one hit KO with him as many times as possible instead of putting him on the front-line to tank the damage. Skills (Berserker) cuttingblaze.PNG|Cutting Blaze Refipowercharge.PNG|Power Charge Refiachflash.PNG|Arc Flash Refisolidlegion.PNG|Solid Legion Refifalconrage.PNG|Falcon Rage Flash Drives (Berserker) refigroundbreak.PNG|Ground Break Refirisesmash.PNG|Rise Smash Refiedgestrike.PNG|Edge Strike Skills (Ragnarok) Flash Drives (Ragnarok) Stella Shiny.png|Stella Shine: Shinmering starlight! levifd51.PNG|Rise Cluster levifd52.PNG Unisons Leo.png|Glen´s Unison: Leo Levi + Elle (Aquarius).png|Elle´s Unison: Aquarius Aries.png|Ashley´s Unison: Aries Cancer.png|Heine´s Unison: Cancer Virgo.png|Inaluna´s Unison: Virgo Sagittarius.png|Sion´s Unison: Sagittarius Libra.png|Yuu´s Unison: Libra Dhino refi small.png|Dino´s Unison: Capricorn Gemini.png|Aulmorde´s Unison: Gemini Pisces.png|Layla´s Unison: Pisces Anogia´s Unison Tauro.png|Anogia´s Unison: Taurus Trivia * Levi has the most outfits in the entire series, besides Althea if you count her formal dress and her purple outfit in beast fiend form. * Levi is the only one besides Althea who has 3 Level of Flash Drive before class change. * It is hinted that the power of the Twin Lapistiers might make Levi more resistant to poisons and chemical substances. The poison Bonaparte used on him at the Ball at the Royal Palace was supposed to kill him, but only immobilized him for a short while. Sara's magic elixirs also don't seem to work on him. Gallery luminousarc3hero.jpg|Levi's page in the Luminous Arc 3 artbook. refivictory!.PNG|Levi's Victory! LA3__30235.png|Levi's Flash Drive Cut-In (Berserker) levi2.png|Levi's Flash Drive Cut-In (Ragnarok) Witch Festival.jpg|Levi playing Anogia role in Witch Festival display Valerie giving Star Emblem to Levi.jpg|Instructor Valerie giving 6-Star Urgard Emblem to Levi Category:Luminous Arc 3 Characters Category:Male Category:Silver Category:Luminous Arc 3 Category:Main Protagonist